Malcolm Cataliades
Malcolm "Mal" Cataliades is a Nether demon and known to all supernatural creatures to humans as a brilliant and a cut throat lawyer, and was the best friend to Prince Fintan of Emain Ablach. He is also the godfather to his best friend's granddaughter Sarai, and the uncle to Gladiola and Diantha through his brother Nargal. Mal was a good friend to Sarai biological grandfather Fintan and came to visit all of his descendants, Sarai was the only one to have the "spark" and he gave her the gift of telepathy. He mentions that he will help Sarai develop her telepathy and he also explains the only other telepathic Sarai knows, Harry the Bellboy is his great-grandson. Backstory Early Life Appearance Personality Powers * Immortality: As a fae/god, Niall is immortal and does not physically age. * Magic: Due to her Faerie/Demon/Castor heritage she has a very strong connection to nature and like other members of her Fae family, she can use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Telepathy: User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. ** Mind Reading: The user can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, they sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but they can also learn to push farther into subconscious and memories. ** Psychic Navigation: The user can trace where targeted objects/subjects are located, but can’t identify a specific locale unless they are highly experienced or in short range. Can tell if target is progressing. They have psychic compass within them, feeling a magnetic pull towards the direction to the target. * Telekinesis: User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level. Etymology * Malcolm From Scottish Máel Coluim which means "disciple of Saint Columba". This was the name of four kings of Scotland starting in the 10th century, including Malcolm III, who became king after killing Macbeth, the usurper who had murdered his father. The character Malcolm in Shakespeare's tragedy 'Macbeth' (1606) is based on him. Another famous bearer was Malcolm X (1925-1965), an American civil rights leader. ** Columba is the Late Latin name meaning "dove". The dove is a symbol of the Holy Spirit in Christianity. This was the name of several early saints both masculine and feminine, most notably the 6th-century Irish monk Saint Columba (or Colum) who established a monastery on the island of Iona off the coast of Scotland. He is credited with the conversion of Scotland to Christianity. * Cataliades is of unknown meaning and origin Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Nether Demons Category:Cataliades Family